Teachers and their pets ( Indonesian version)
by heramardian123
Summary: Bukan sekadar hubungan guru-murid. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Sakura dan Ino sangka-bercinta dengan sensei mereka ?-. Fic terjemahan karya "before the accident". Hard Lemon. Canon. KakaSaku. AsuIno. dibawah 18 tahun dilarang keras baca! to be continued...


**Teachers and their pets**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**story by 'before the accident'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**i just translate this story into Indonesian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thank you very much for 'before the accident' as original writer**

**without your permission, i can't share this great story**

**i hope i don't disappointed you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tujuan saya men-translate fic ini, bukan untuk tujuan komersil.**

**hanya menyebar kebahagiaan dan meramaikan fic di fandom ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**selamat menikmati**

Hari yang berkabut di tengah musim gugur, dan sakura menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti sahabatnya, ino. berbaring di atas rumput.

Embun membasahi punggung kaos dan rambutnya. sebenarnya itu cukup nyaman, malahan terasa hangat jika sakura tetap berada dalam satu posisi.

tapi dia harus ke desa, kemudian bertemu naruto. sakura mendesah, mengingat dia tadi mengubah keputusannya untuk bertemu naruto setelah bertemu Ino pagi-pagi sekali.

Mereka telah melakukan hal itu sejak berusia dua belas tahun, Ino akan datang ke rumah sakura pada pukul lima pagi, dan mereka berdua akan pergi ke taman di pinggir desa.

Mereka enam belas tahun sekarang, dan kebiasaan itu masih dilakukan. Sakura menyukai itu, dia suka merasa sedikit normal, seperti dulu. apalagi semenjak sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

ini lebih baik, karena Naruto telah kembali dari perjalanannya. sakura hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat melihat sahabatnya, naruto, pulang.

ino bergerak di sebelahnya, mata birunya menatap langit, perlahan ia membuka mulut.

sakura menyipit memandang ino, menyadari sebentar lagi sahabatnya akan mulai merusak suasana dengan ocehannya.

"kau tahu siapa yang paling hot?"

sakura tidak menjawab. dia perlahan menutup matanya kembali dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit.

itu kebiasaan mereka, ino akan mulai mengurutkan siapa orang yang paling hot di desa mereka-yang mungkin akan diajak tidur olehnya.

Sakura masih virgin, sesuatu yang sedikit membuatnya malu, meskipun dia tahu, di pikirannya yang sudah lebih dewasa, menjadi virgin di usia enam belas tahun bukanlah hal yang memalukan, tapi tetap saja memalukan jika Hinata Hyuuga melepas keperawanannya lebih dulu dari mu.

" Asuma sensei"

Sakura melonjak, memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan kaget

"Ino!" sakura menegurnya

"kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, orang-orang akan berpikir buruk tentangmu"

ino tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kaget sakura, memukul rerumputan dengan batang pohon palem yang ia pegang

"kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sekarang, forehead! sungguh lucu" ino berhenti tertawa kemudian menyeringai.

"dan siapa yang akan berpikir buruk, hanya ada aku dan kau disini, kan?"

sakura cemberut, alisnya berkerut. terkadang ino bisa berpikir hal-hal gila dan aneh. sakura kembali berbaring di atas rumput, mengernyit sedikit karena lebih banyak embun yang menempel di punggung kaosnya.

"tetap saja..." dia berbicara pelan

"lagi pula, pikiran buruk apa yang muncul atas pendapatku itu?" ino bersemangat , tidak mempedulikan sakura yang tengah menerawang jauh.

"maksudku, asuma sensei sangat atraktif. "

sakura merengut " dia gurumu dan juga terlalu tua untukmu!"

" dia bukan guruku lagi, dan lagi pula" ino menyeringai " laki-laki yang lebih tua lebih berpengalaman"

* * *

_Ino mulai tertarik dengan mantan gurunya semenjak setahun yang lalu, dia telah lulus ujian chunin minggu itu. oleh karenanya, Asuma bukan lagi gurunyalagi . dia tidak punya guru yang bisa diandalkan lagi._

_tentu saja Asuma akan membantu jika Ino-Shika-Choji membutuhkannya. tapi asuma terlihat lebih jauh, lebih sulit dicapai._

_transisi tersebut cukup sulit bagi Ino dan rekan-rekannya. mereka masih sering menganggapnya sebagai guru. sebagai orang yang memimpin mereka, hingga satu hari saat Ino berjalan pulang pada suatu malam_

_Gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya larut malam di dekat danau dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia tak yakin jam berapa saat itu, mungkin sekitar tengah malam. __Dia lelah, kakinya hampir terasa seperti jelly saat ia manginjakkan kakinya ke rumah._

_Ino sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pindah rumah. dia selalu mengatakan bahwa setelah ia mencapai tingkat chunin, itu berarti ia sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. well...itu yang telah Ino katakan kepada ibu dan ayahnya. sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin bisa melakukan hal apapun yang ia inginkan, tanpa harus malu keesokan paginya. _

_saat tengah asyik melamunkan apartemen impiannya, Ino tiba-tiba mendengar suara datang dari arah kiri. kedengarannya mirip napas yang berat. Dengan lugu, Ino berpikir apakah ada orang yang terluka?. karena suara itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah berjuang melakukan sesuatu._

_Sampai tiba-tiba, terdengar erangan keras. Kaget, wajah Ino memerah. Gadis itu tidak bodoh, dia cukup tahu tentang seks untuk bisa menebak suara apa itu. Dia, dirinya, lima belas tahun, tidak cukup sering keluar dengan beberapa pemuda tapi dia tahu tentang seks...well...sebanyak yang bisa ia tahu tanpa harus benar-benar melakukannya._

_Tanpa ia sadari, Ino mendekat. Di sebelah kirinya ada bar. Sebuah bar yang disebut Sake Cavern. Sebuah bar yang belum pernah Ino lihat atau perhatikan sebelumnya. di belakang bar ada sekumpulan besar semak-semak. suara erangan itu berasal dari sana. terdengar seperti suara wanita. Rasa penasaran menguasai Ino. semenyenangkan apa hal yang mereka lakukan hingga mampu membuat suara erangan seperti itu?_

_Tahu seharusnya dia tak melakukannya, sebaliknya, Ino malah merayap mendekati semak-semak. Ia mencapai semak terdekat dan mengintip di atas semak tersebut. dua siluet terkena cahaya bulan, bersandar di dinding. terlihat sangat...liar_

_Sang pria dan wanita semakin merapat ke dinding, napas mereka memburu, erangan sang wanita semakin keras dan keras. Sang pria memindahkan wajahnya dari lekukan leher sang wanita menuju bibirnya sebelum mundur kembali_

_"fuck" Dia mengerang_

_Ino merasa menggigil, rasanya seperti merayap naik dan turun di sekitar tulang punggungnya. Ino tahu suara itu._

_Sang wanita terus mendesis, tapi Ino tak mempedulikannya. Ino mulai merayap lebih dekat, sedekat yang dia berani capai, bertanya-tanya apakah kecurigaannya benar. Pria itu memiliki kulit berwarna perunggu dan kaki yang berotot. Ino melihat selempang di bawah kaki sang pria, itu milik Asuma-sensei._

_Mata Ino melebar dan wajahnya memerah. Ini tidak benar! ini adalah momen pribadi. Dia harus pergi. meskipun berpikir begitu, Ino tak beranjak sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, ia mulai meneliti tubuh sang mantan guru saat ia memompa miliknya keluar masuk kedalam tubuh sang wanita. Ino tertegun akan setiap lekukan ototnya, setiap bekas luka yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya._

_sensasi aneh muncul di perut ino, rasa panas juga menjalar di daerah kewanitaanny. terasa seperti ada...sesuatu yang cair keluar dari sana. perlahan, Ino meletakkan jemarinyya disana. Ya, Ino sudah basah. saat jarinya menyentuh disana , vaginanya menjawab dengan berdenyut-denyut._

_Ino cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. itu menjijikkan, pikirnya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang di belakangnya bergerak lebih cepat, suara daging yang saling menampar bergema di udara_

_"Fuck. kau begitu panas. shit"_

_wajah Ino merah padam mendengar perkataan senseinya. Sang wanita hampir berteriak sekarang_

_" ah, kau sempurna. shit. Ah!" dia berteriak, Sang wanita menarik dirinya merapat ke Asuma, menatap dengan tatapan sayu dan bergairah. wajahnya tampak benar-benar mabuk akan kenikmatan_

_"Tolong."pintanya " Aku hampir sampai. cepat"_

_Asuma meraih kepala sang wanita dan melumat bibirnya, Sang wanita mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka. beberapa saat mereka bergerak sangat cepat dan nikmat. hingga mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan. seluruh tubuh Ino tergelitik melihat itu. Ino tak tahu siapa wanita itu, tapi Ino tahu betapa beruntungnya wanita itu._

_Ino tak pernh memikirkan Asuma-sensei sebagai...sebagai seorang lelaki sebelumnya. Dua orang di depannya diam untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian Asuma membisiskkan sesuatu. sang wanita tertawa menanggapi dan kemudian mencium bibir Asuma. Ino merasakan gelombang kecembururan menerpanya. Bahkan dalam kegelapan Ino bisa tahu betapa bibir Asuma lembut dan kenyal._

_"sangat hebat" kata sang wanita, melonggarkan genggamannya pada Asuma saat ia memakai celana dalamnya kembali. Dia mendesah " amat sangat hebat"_

_Asuma tersenyum dan menjawab. Ino bisa mendengar kegembiraan dalam suaranya_

_" aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu"_

_suaranya lebih serak dari bisanya. sekali lagi, Ino merasa perutnya melilit._

_" lakukan saja semaumu" sang wanita menjawab, memandangi asuma dengan pandangan kagum saat asuma menarik celananya ke atas._

_Ino memelototi sang wanita. kenapa wanita-yang Ino hampir yakin Asuma bahkan tidak mengenalnya- mengalami hal menakjubkan itu dengan Asuma? Eh.. Ino menyangkal keras, bukan berarti ino ingin... melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan senseinya._

_Ino mengamati Asuma menyalakan rokoknya. wajah wanita yang baru saja melakukan hubungan seks dengannya sedikit buram karena penerangan yang minim. Tapi Ino berpikir bahwa wanita itu bahkan tidak cantik. kecemburuan mulai menguasai Ino._

_Ino melihat Asuma mengulum rokoknya. sekali lagi, cairan kental merembes dari kewanitaannya. kenapa Ino tak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya_

_Asuma menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil rokok dari mulutnya_

_Segala hal yang dilakukan Asuma terlihat sangat sensual_

_Dengan lembut, sang mantan guru meletakkan rokok itu ke dalam mulut sang wanita dan kemudian menepuk kepala sang wanita pelan, sama seperti cara Asuma menepuk kepala Ino_

_"Kita akan bertemu lagi?" Sang wanita bertanya penuh harap, mengambil rokok dari mulutnya dengan cepat._

_"tentu" Asuma menjawab. mengambil selempangnya. dan kemudian -poof- dia menghilang_

_"Wow" sang wanita bergumam sebelum menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam._

_Ino tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan gila untuk mencabut rokok dari mulut wanita tersebut. Namun dia tahu dia tak mungkin melakukannya. jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang._

_Saat kakinya melangkah pulang, pikirannya dipenuhi hal yang baru saja ia lihat. bahkan pada saat Ino sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, dia telah membayangkan dirinya tengah melakukan itu dengan sensei-nya_

_Dan malam itu menjadi malam pertama Ino melakukan masturbasi._

* * *

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Sakura tengah mengejek kata-kata sang sahabat yang sok bijaksana.

"laki-laki yang lebih dewaas lebih berpengalaman? dan bagaimana kau tahu?" Sakura memutar matanya saat menatap langit.

Ino menggeleng, menjulurkan lidah dan menatap malas pada Sakura " Kau hanya iri karena kau hanya perawan kesepian"

Sakura mendengus, "menjadi perawan lebih baik daripada menjadi pelacur" Dia menjawab

"Hey!" Ino mendorong Sakura " Jangan sok suci!"

Sakura menarik tangan si pirang, mengaitkannya dengan tangannya sendiri. " maafkan aku Ino. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang menjadi perawan"

Ino memutar matanya, tapi Ia meremas tangan sahabatnya, berguling ke samping dan memandang sahabatnya.

"makanya, bercintalah dengan seseorang, forehead!"

Wajah sakura merona, sama seperti warna rambutnya. menarik tangannya dari Ino kemudian menutup mukanya.

" Aku tak bisa melakukan itu!" Sakura merengek "Aku ingin saat pertama itu menjadi istimewa"

"Kau ingin melakukan itu dengan sasuke-jika itu maksudmu" Ino menyela dan ketika Sakura memandangnya, ekspresinya melunak. " Sakura, kau tahu aku percaya bahwa kau dan Naruto bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, tapi..." Dia terdiam, melirik kesamping dan kemudian menyeringai jahil sambil mengangkat alisnya " Tapi apa kau tak ingin menjadi berpengalaman untuk Sasuke?"

Wajah Sakura semakin merah, " Ah, Ino kau terlalu frontal!" Dia menjerit. membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. membicarakan hal itu membuat hatinya merasa meluap, dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnnya begitu. yang ia tahu, ia tak ingin membicarakan hal itu dengan Ino

Ino terkekeh " aku mungkin frontal. tapi aku juga adalah gadis yang telah tidur dengan sebagian besar pemuda hot di desa ini, kubilang mendapatkan pengalaman! dan cara apa yang lebih baik untuk mendapatkan pengalaman selain tidur dengan orang yang lebih tua?

Sakura mendongak, memberikan Ino tatapan percaya. Gambaran Might Gai, hokage ketiga dan jiraiya berenang di kepalanya. Sakura bergidik. Ino memberikan tatapan datar

"Sakura, jelas aku tidak mengacu pada para kakek tua. maksudku seseorang yang menarik...seseorang yang kau kenal dan kau hormati" Ino meletakkan tangannya ke dagu, terlihat seperti berpikir keras

Mata Sakura melebar menatap Ino. Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan Ino katakan, bahkan sebelum Ino mengatakannya.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

"tidakk"

"Ya, Ini sempurna"

"Tidak!" Sakura mengulang

"mengapa tidak?" Tanya Ino " beri aku satu alasan yang bagus, dan aku akan diam"

Sakura memandang sekeliling dengan gugup, kawatir jika Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di belakamgnya.

"aku, uh"Gadis itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup " Dia guruku"

"Tidak lagi" Ino menjawab cepat "next"

Sakura meringis. " Dia...Dia sudah tua!"

"Tua sama dengan berpengalaman" jawab Ino

"Tidak!" Sakura berkata " Tidak selalu!"

Ino mengangkat alisnya " apakah kau-sayangnya mencoba memberitahuku bahwa kau pikir Kakashi sensei belum pernah menjelajahi tubuh seorang wanita? dengan tubuhnya?"

"AH!" Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya "Ino!"

Ino tertawa kemudian menyenggol sahabatnya. "Ada alasan lain? atau apakah kau sudah menyerah?"

"Aku. ah, tidak!" Sakura protes "Kita...kita bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya!"

Ino menyeringai. Gadis itu jelas sudah menunggu alasan ini keluar dari mulut sahabatnya " Nah! sebuah alasan untuk mencari tahu. anggap saja sebuah percobaan!"

Sakura menggeleng tegas " Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak... aku tidak akan mengejar Kakashi sensei!"

"Mengejarku? apa ini Sakura? apa kau mempunyai rencana untuk membunuhku?"

Karena suara pelan di belakangnya, Sakura langsung menegang. Bahkan Ino menutup mulut dengan tangannya, meskipun matanya berkilat senang.

Di balik sang nin-medis berdiri Kakashi Sensei. satu tangan di pinggul, satu tangan sibuk dengan bukunya. Matanya terfokus pada Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merah padam, menatap tak berdaya pada sahabatnya. " bantu aku" bisiknya putus asa

Ino mengangkat bahu diam-diam. Sakura menatapnya putus asa, kemudian berbalik. memasang wajah tak peduli.

"uh, aku tidak akan ke... ke toilet mengejarmu?" pernyataan yang sayangnya bernada seperti pertanyaan dan Ino tertawa gugup.

Mendengarnya Kakashi mengangkat alisnya " begitukah?" gumamnya " Sakura, bisakah aku bertanya kenapa kau ada di taman pagi-pagi sekali membicarakan tentang buang air besar ku?"

Sakura membeku, dan kali ini Ino memutuskan untuk menjawab " Tidak, kau tidak bisa Kakashi sensei! Sakura adalah seorang wanita dewasa-yang mana bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan" sebelum Kakashi sempat menjawab pernyataan aneh ini, Ino sudah menyela " Dan apa **yang kau** lakukan disini?"

"Oh, kau tahu hanya jalan pagi biasa"gumamnya. " Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil rute yang berbeda pagi ini."

Saat Kakashi berbicara, Sakura diam-diam memeperhatikannya. mantan sesnseinya itu tinggi, dan terlihay semakin tinggi saat ia berdiri di sampingnya,. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa wajahnya tertutup masker, jelas bagi Sakura bahwa rahang Kakashi kuat. begitu juga lehernya, lengannya, dan...tubuhnya. wajah Sakura semakin merah,. memandang wajah Kakashi lagi, Sakura melihat Rambutnya acak-acakan poagi ini. sebuah bayangan terlintas di pikirannya. namun Sakura segera menepisnya, ia tak ingin emikirkan gurunya dalam keadaan 'itu'.

Tanpa ia sadari, saat Sakura memeperhatikannya, Kakashi telah selesai bicara. Sakura menunduk, malu.

"Sakura"

Gadis itu menatap Kakashi lagi

"Naruto mengundangku,dalam 'reuni tim 7'. kuharap kau bisa datang"

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan memasang senyum " Tentu saja Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata dan kemudian berjalan pergi sembari disibukkan dengan bukunya lagi.

Ino menunggu beberapa saat, menunggu Kakashi berjarak agak jauh dari mereka. Ino tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah ninja yang hebat yang memiliki urusan lain dibandingkan mendengarkan gosip diantara para gadis. tapi tetap saja, lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada menyesal nanti.

Ketika Ino berbicara, ia tersenyum lebar

"Rambutnya terlihat berantakan" ia mulai cekikikan " Kakashi sensei terlihat seperti habis melakukan itu semalam, ne? aku ingin tahu siapa wanita yang beruntung itu"

Sakura menjerit, dan memukul pelan lengan Ino. "Diam Ino!" Sakura mendengking, memandang ke arah senseinya yang telah pergi. _Yeah, siapakah wanita yang beruntung itu?_ pikir si pinky

hebat

Ino telah mempengaruhinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi Minnaaaa... akemashite omedetou gozaimasu ^_^ (selamat tahun baru)

urgh, akhirnya, publish juga nih fic. sebenernya udah selesai lamaaaaa banget, tapi file nya sempet kehapus. #curcol

maaf kalo bahasanya agak kaku, soalnya juga baru belajar translatin, hehe

moga-moga kalian suka ya, oh iya, kalo kalian penasaran, bisa langsung baca fic bahasa inggris originalnya dengan judul yang sama, karya before the accident.

gaktau kapan bisa update lagi, soalnya mau ujian nasional nih, doain bisa lulus + bisa dapet kuliahan yang bagus ya. amin.

suport kalian aku tunggu jangan lupa REVIEW guyssss


End file.
